Claimed
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Nick finally gets claimed by Monroe! Sequel to "Marked" and threequel to "Yearning". Yaoi! Monroe Blutbad/Nick Grimm!


Ok, here is the last part. Thanks to everyone who reviewes! You kept this fic alive!

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

><p>Nick laid his head down on his god awful burgundy couch that had been given to him with the apartment. He needed to get some sleep. The cases hadn't been too hard to solve this month. There hadn't been any Grimm business to take care of for a while but he couldn't go back <em>there<em>. An unannounced shiver went up Nick's spine as he thought about the Blutbad. He was so angry that Monroe had marked him, but true to the detective's nature he had gotten over it in a few days. It was the week _after_ that which made him hesitant to return to his friend's side.

Visions, constant pleasure filled visions of Monroe doing unspeakable things to him. It was terrifying to the Grimm, who had always been able to compartmentalize, to find that his every thought was centered around the Blutbad. He would picking up breakfast for work and his mind would start comparing the Fast food to Eddie's vegetarian breakfast. It would spiral from there. Nick would wonder what the clock maker was doing. Did his Blutbad have a good rest last night? Was Eddie done with Pilates yet? It got worse when he would receive his daily call from Eddie to make sure he was alright. The detective was so focused on how Monroe's voice sent shiver's up his spine that he hardly ever heard what the Blutbad was actually _saying_.

Everything revolved around Monroe.

The one time he did go to see the Clock Maker after the biting incident it was hell. He found himself constantly staring at the other man, which was odd. Eddie wasn't anything special. Yes, he was a monster of a man that had managed to deny his instinct to kill people, was a vegetarian, and an amazing housekeeper but nothing special. That made Nick start admiring the Blutbad's body. Monroe may have dressed like an old man but that made Nick _more _interested_._ What was Eddie hiding under there? The Blutbad did Pilates every day, certainly he had developed some muscles to show for it. That was when the need started. He wanted to go over and feel Monroe's muscles for himself. It was only with an iron clad self-control that the Grimm managed to stop himself from walking over there and sitting on his mate's lap.

Then Eddie licked his lips and Nick had never felt such a wave of lust overcome him before. He was positive that the Blutbad could hear him grinding his teeth together. His whole being became focused on those full lips.

Needless to say the visit consisted on the two staring at each other for three hours without noticing the time. By the time Nick left he was sporting a hard on the size of Texas. It had taken all of his power not to get down on all fours, raise his ass up, and beg Monroe to fuck him. When he had gotten to his empty apartment he was reminded of what had happened between him and Juliet, and he felt both guilty and disturbed by the evening. Guilty, because he had forgotten Juliet in that short time span and he could feel her impact fading every day. Disturbed, because it was _Monroe_!

That didn't stop him from jacking off to the Blutbad in the shower for an hour.

Even as he came down from his after cum high the guilt increased. It hadn't even been a year since Juliet was gone. Was he so shallow that he had moved on so quickly? Did their seven years together mean nothing to Nick? The detective then considered the possibility that he had been spending quite a bit of time with Monroe so maybe he was so lonely that his mind decided to place Monroe in the spot that Juliet used to fill. The theory was pathetic at best but it was all Nick had to go on. His solution?

Stay away from the Blutbad until he got his arousal problem under control.

Nick decided to devote himself to work but the aura was off. Everyone kept staring at his neck which sported a giant scab which had yet to heal. The Captain was giving him these looks that were a mix between pity and caution. He hung out with Hank but the man liked to pry into his personal life, and always the damn insinuation. _Damn Nick, you must be into some really kinky shit to get a hickey like that!_

It was nearly intolerable. Not even in sleep could the detective get a rest. His dreams would be filled with Monroe_ filling_ him in the most sinful of ways. He felt such a disappointment when he would wake up and he wouldn't be laying on the Blutbad's toned chest. Thus led to the tradition of the early morning jerk off ritual, but soon that wasn't enough. It made no sense! He had never been with a man before and aside from those few times with Juliet and a strap on Nick hadn't ever been penetrated. He shouldn't be dreaming of getting fucked by Eddie's nice hard cock night after night!

Oh and it gets better! If he had thought the creatures were scared of him before, they were downright terrified now. One look and they would be running away like the devil was on their heels. When at work this went in his favor. He could get the information within seconds from the whimpering creatures, even the scary looking ones told him! The Grimm had managed to put two and two together after one of the creatures started crying about "How he didn't know Grimm's mated creatures" and "Why, oh why out of all the creatures that existed did the Grimm choose a Blutbad!"

That particular piece of enlightenment had come just hours before.

The detective pawed at the scab. Why hadn't it healed yet! He was sure that it would heal within the month. His left hand reached into his pocket on autopilot. Before his conscious mind knew what he was doing, Nick had his cell phone placed to his ear and had called the Blutbad.

"Hello." Monroe answered cheerfully.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Eddie."

* * *

><p>Nick glared in anger at the Blutbad in front of him, but despite his anger it seems as if his mind was mentally checking off on the Clock maker's health. He could tell by the way that Monroe held his jaw that he was struggling with something. Eddie looked everywhere in the house except at Nick.<p>

"So apparently some creatures think we've mated." He inwardly laughed at the Blutbad's attempt to play it off. Monroe's movements instantly became jerky as an obvious fake smile came to his face.

"Oh, they do huh? How odd?" Nick strode over to him and forcefully grabbed the Clock Maker's chin to make Monroe look him in the eyes. It was when looking at the Blutbad worried eyes that seemed filled with something more that he noticed how cute his mate actually was. They were both sweating now, but from what neither knew. The detective tried to hold onto his anger but it seemed to be drifting away by being in the Blutbad's presence.

Nick was disturbed. Not by the fact that he was staring at the creature, or the fact that his mind was replaying every dream about how wonderful those hot hands felt on him, or that he was touching the object of all of his lust. It seemed that all the arousal that it took everything to hold back was increased threefold. No, the above mentioned things seemed perfectly natural.

And that in itself was disturbing.

Slowly a hand grabbed his wrist, slowly lowering his hand. Nick blinked. Monroe looked much more dominating in this moment. The attraction was too much. The dam burst forth, when almost in a trance the Grimm stepped forward, carefully placing a testing kiss on the Blutbad. They were each shaking as Eddie stood as still as stone. Nick pulled back, inwardly cursing himself for probably ruining their friendship.

They both blinked.

Nick grunted as he was slammed into the wall. Hot lips firmly sealed to his. Monroe's body pressed deliciously to his own as their arousals rub up against each other. The detective looked up to see that his soon to be lover has completely wolfed out. Nick would like to say that he didn't find this extremely arousing but he would be lying. There was something so divine about being on the receiving end of something so primal.

"Mine." It a growl. A promise. A warning. In that moment that one word is everything. The Grimm steps forward, wrapping both of his arms around the Blutbad. He knows that in this state Eddie is volatile. He knows that if anyone were to come in now they would be dead, but there seems to be an inner knowledge that the Blutbad would not hurt him. In fact he can only whimper in pleasure as Eddie's tongue begins to bathe the bite mark and rut against him. The Blutbad is easily able to pick him up. Nick is gripping Monroe for all he is worth as he is carried bridal style to the bedroom.

"Yours". He whispers unintentionally while his body writhes in pleasure. He has no idea what is going on. Nick has never felt the chills of lust, the pure _wanting _that he has now for the man holding him. There is no control here. This is pure _need_.

And from the look on his face he would have to say Monroe feels the same.

Nick is only able to mildly process a thought about how it is so like Eddie to have red silk sheets as he is throw on the bed. He looks around the room and as expected it is in perfect order. His time to contemplate the personality of the room is cut short as his mate climbs into the bed. The passion is instantly reignited (as if it ever blew out) as those lips are on his again. The Grimm is vaguely aware they _yes_, he is blushing, and _yes_, it is him that is making all of those high pitched whimpers.

The growls and red eyes are a brand that is only for the Blutbad.

Their clothes become but a memory as they are clawed off. The Blutbad has a smug look on his face for a few seconds as Nick literally rips the work shirt off the other. Buttons go flying before Eddie gets his revenge via claws. Their pants don't last much longer. Red eyes look at him hard, and damn if the room didn't get hotter. It takes all of the detective's power not to cum on the spot. He looks down at Monroe's impressive hard on and all he can think is how can can't wait to suck it like the best tasting lollipop in the fucking world.

Lips are on him again but not on his mouth. The spongy feeling of his tongue trailing down to Nick's own manhood is too much. The Grimm is spasming in pleasure, and in a masochistic way he gets off when Monroe forcefully holds him down, the Blutbad's claws gently scrapping the sides of his skin.

But in all fairness he can get off on anything in this moment.

He nearly flies off the bed when his Blutbad gives his dick a tongue bath, starting at the tip and going down to the base. The detective tenses a bit as a feels a finger prod his entrance.

"Lube?" Monroe's red eyes look at the Grimm as comprehension hits the clock maker even in his most instinctual state.

"Top draw, side table." Was the husky reply. Nick scrambled to the drawer and pulled out the lube, throwing it to an eager Eddie. A yelp exited the Grimm as his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled back into his original position. Monroe then flipped his mate onto the mattress so Nick was facedown. The fingers were back as the Blutbad laid on top of Nick. He could only huff out from the pure _heat_. He could feel Monroe's hardness resting at the top of his check as the claws carefully prepared him. He whimpered from the unexpected pain but the kisses, nips, and licks to his torso distracted him nicely.

It was too much. Nick was going to cum, he knew it. No sooner had he felt his body tensing did a clawed hand wrap around him. A squeal of dissatisfaction met a smirking growl. That was also the moment when the Blutbad decided preparing was over and began to raise up the detective's hips.

Nick was all too happy to oblige.

There was no going slow. It hurt. It was painful, but Monroe tried to distract him as much as possible. Hot hands roamed over his body in a comforting manner. That was until Eddie got deep enough to slide past a spot, a little spot that made the fullness hurt a little less. It went quicker from there. Within minutes Nick's face was being forced into the mattress from the force of the thrusts. The bed frame rocked in symphony with the squeaking noises of the mattress. It was so different. The body was hard and hot, as compared to the soft smooth bodies of women. His arousal strained as the Blutbad stroked him. It was at this time he was happy that the Blutbad lived in a house. There was no way Nick would survive the embarrassment from the neighbors if Monroe lived in an apartment.

Not that the spot of pleasure was giving him much time for coherent thought. With a final growl Monroe came, and release his hold on his mate's dick to let Nick cum. The Grimm screamed as pleasure and pain mingled when in the last minute the angle changed and he was pulled to Monroe's chest where his bitemark was bitten into again. It was then that he could feel his energy seeping from him. His eyes unwillingly closed into sleep. The last thing her heard was Eddie frantically calling his name, while going back and forth between apologizing and asking if his mate was alright.

When Nick awoke the next time it took him a few minutes to realize that he wasn't on his cheap mattress in his new apartment, and the arms wrapped around him certainly weren't Juliet's. The aura around him was peaceful. Nick felt at complete ease. Hell, if fucking a Blutbad made the world this bright he should do it more often! It was like a delayed bullet hit him when he realized that what he and Monroe did _actually happened_. The detective inwardly began to sweat as he thought about how Eddie would react. A firm squeeze from the arm around his waist and a mumbled, "Stop thinking" stopped the real panic before it could set in. Instead of getting up, frantically trying to find his clothes and doing the walk/drive of shame, Nick decided that just this once he would listen to the Blutbad as he backed up into the heat of Monroe and went back to bed. They still had a ton to work out since the detective didn't exactly get a clear answer to this "mate" thing but in all honestly right now he didn't want to think about it.

The End.

* * *

><p>And that ends it! I want to thank everyone for all the support for this trilogy. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! You took my little oneshot and made it a three shot. Lol. Writing in Nick's POV was a bit difficult. And not to complain but is anyone noticing that Monroe becomes less of a badass every episode. It just seems like he's becoming the little helper and not the sarcastic, dominating, blutbad that we know and love. Ah, maybe I am fretting over nothing. Thanks again and don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Thanks Again!<p> 


End file.
